


Below the Belt

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Klaine Breakup, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this , then again it was never meant to start like this either, was it ?





	Below the Belt

It wasn't supposed to end like this, then again it was never meant to start like this either. Was it ?   
It was one Summer, one summer before everything was meant to change. New York, High School, College.   
Blaine had been gone for months, ending it rather harshly. The two of them parting rather sadly, Kurt never held it against him   
they just didn't fit.. high school was over at least for him and he didn't think his adult life was going to match his teen life.   
Plus Blaine had no idea how to be an adult not really. 

 

Kurt stands there watching the other man, the one he spent his entire summer before college with. He's not a teen like him in fact   
he's been 18 since he graduated, but this man is nearly 22 and is only in town for his brother's wedding.   
Kurt had spent all Summer with Sebastian Smythe, a Columbia Law student. 

Those green eyes are trained on him " Kurt, baby listen- "   
" No! just stop , just stop ... I'm done I'm so done " Kurt hates it but the tears escape and flow down his cheeks he growls as   
Sebastian's big hands cup his cheeks " baby just listen okay.. I swear . Nothing happened and this wasn't just a fling.   
Baby please just look at me . " Kurt squeezes his eyes close wet lashes pressed to his skin before he lets them flutter open and when   
he meets his lovers green eyes he falls into the memory of when he first met Sebastian Smythe. 

 

June 4th 2012

Kurt sighed tipping his head back as he leaned back against the bar, he swiveled his body to look at his once major bully just a   
short year ago. David Karofosky smiled at him with light brown eyes " oh come on Fancy don't act so put out. Look Scandals may  
not be as scandalous as I made it out to be, but maybe that's a good thing. Besides Blaine will never find you here. We both know  
that "   
Kurt rolled his eyes before fluttering them at the bartender, Jack who grinned setting down the teen's 1st cosmo " oh shut it yogi "  
the name makes David smile wider " mm He still pissed at you ?"  
Blue eyes slid past the teen beside him to the dance floor as he took a sip of his drink " well.. I can't tell. I refuse to continue to  
read him at the moment. Maybe one day I'll pick up the Friend part, but honestly I just think he's in the middle stages of grief   
Denial, Anger, Sadness. Not that Blaine can keep one emotion in his piggy bank for long. "   
Kurt finished stirring the little umbrella in his drink, Dave hummed " Well, I think you should just.. move on or have fun at least   
please. "   
Kurt bit his lip thinking before opening his mouth to respond when a hand suddenly landed lightly on his arm " Hey "  
blue eyes fluttered up to meet emerald green , the first thing he could tell was the guy was confident and definitely sexual with  
the way his eyes flew from Kurt's body to his eyes .   
Kurt smiled " hi "   
The man smiled " I'm Sebastian, not to interrupt but I was hoping you'd dance with me ?"   
The teen stares at him amazed before his eyes flew to David, Sebastian winced " oh.. are you two dating , I'm sorry honest- "   
" No, I'm Kurt. David's a friend " The man's worry settled and he smiled easily again " a dance ?"   
David nudged him " go on, have fun. You deserve it. " Kurt bit his lip then giggled meeting the man's eyes " okay. "   
He took the other man's arm letting him lead him over to the dance floor. Sebastian grinned " cool " he easily slipped his arm  
around the lithe waist and Kurt walked with him to the dance floor. Kurt bit his lip as he was spun so his back was up against  
the other man's chest.   
Kurt got caught up with dancing with Sebastian that he didn't know how much time passed not till David appeared in his eyeline.   
He frowned meeting brown eyes and Dave waved an arm, Kurt sighed turning to face the man against him " can you excuse me ?"   
Sebastian frowned " Is something wrong ? "   
Kurt blushed under the emerald gaze " no.. Dave just seems to need me, you could come with ?"   
The man nodded and followed Kurt off the dance floor who walked over to his friend " whats up ?"   
David looked at Bastian briefly " Finn texted you. "   
Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed his phone " Shit! " his eyes flew to Sebastian " I'm sorry, I have to go Dad's got a 1am curfew "   
Sebastian paused " how.. old are you ?"   
Kurt blushed biting his lip and raising an eyebrow at David who shrugged before saying " We're 18 "   
They watched Sebastian relax " oh thank god.. I was really worried there " 

The lithe teen raised an eyebrow " why, how old are you ?"   
He sighed " uh.. 22 "   
Kurt nodded " right. did you.. I mean do you want to exchange numbers because I really do have to go "   
Sebastian's eyebrows went up in surprise " yeah.. sure "   
They switched phones making contacts for eachother and Kurt swiftly took a selfie of himself then handed the phone over before   
taking his and capturing a picture of Sebastian who blinked in astonishment . 

Kurt sighed


End file.
